


It's Ok to Like it

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Internalized Homophobia, It focuses on the post sex discussion nothing explicit here folks, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sexual Experimentation, but still that happened, does this count as pillow talk ???, well post sex nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Post sexual experimentation discusion. Yosuke realizing he is not so straight and Yu helping him through it all and trying to make him feel better.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	It's Ok to Like it

**Author's Note:**

> The first borderline NSFW i did. Maybe. Usually those types of things are done from Yosuke's point of view but I wanted to change that for a bit !

He collapsed onto Yosuke's stomach, they were both panting and exhausted from being pushed over the edge, they took good minutes to catch their breath back and be able to think straight. Even if his arms felt weak and numb, Yu pushed himself off with them to get off his partner.

"I'm gonna help you clean up ok ?" Yosuke under him nodded, he was flushed, exhausted, sweaty, dirty and panting, he looked gorgeous. "I... I'm gonna put it out of you, you're ready ?" He would rather warn him beforehand, Yosuke nodded again while clutching the sheets and grtting his teeth in preparation.

The silver one carefully and gently unsheated himself, even after being completely spent the sensation still gave him moutains of pleasure, not only because of the friction or tightness, but because it was his partner. Nevertheless he felt sad, and he almost didn't want to leave him, scared this was the first and last time they would do this.

Once out, the both of them let out a tiny mewl, both somewhat chocked by their gritted teeth. Which was a shame, Yosuke made the best noises. Yu reached out for some tissues they prepared in advance on the side, and started wiping the brunette's exposed stomach, wiping off his liquid nicely. Even when the act was over the situation was still incredibly tentalizing, the ex-leader tried his best to fight against his instinct that were waiting for a round 2, because he knew they were not going to be one; in the best case scenario, not one tonight, in the worst, not one ever.

"You're dirty too..." He heard Yosuke wispering. His voice was weak and sounded incredibly saddened.

_ "I'll take care of myself later, I want to take care of you first Ok ?" He gave him a smile to try and put out the irredeemably pained expression he wore. "Are you hurting ?" He mumbled, his partner shook his head sideways.

_ "No... just sore..." That's good, he was scared he accidently gotten too rough. He swore beforehand to be nothing but gentle, but close to the climax his emotions got the better of him making him go harder. But Yosuke didn't complain, and he never broke the two rules : No hand holding and no kissing.

_ "Good... I feared you were in pain, I'm really glad that's not the case." He reassured while wiping off Yosuke some more.

He threw the now dirty tissue away and picked another one, moving up to his partner's toned chest. Even after probably touching it more than a thousand times tonight, even with the tissue making a wall between their skin, he found himself still aroused. Which was probably pretty bad, he wasn't inside him anymore, but he was still in between Yosuke's spread legs. That thought made something warm up in his stomach more, he took a few seconds to close his eyes to breathe and calm down.

During his time to compose himself, he heard a sob. He immediatly opened his closed pupils to look at his partner, wearing a pained expression with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

He insticly reached out to Yosuke's cheek to hold his face, slightly turning it to try and make eye contact, but the brunette's gaze was fleeing to the side.

"What happened ? Did I hurt you..?" Yu tried to question, the other shook his head weakly in his grasp. "What's the problem ? What's wrong ?

_ " **I'm** wrong..." He chocked out, Yu's eyes flew open at those words. "I- I wanted to know if i was... And I didn't want to be but-" He sobbed. "I want to hate it- I want to hate it so bad but I don't... I loved it and I- I just-" Tears started streaming down his face. Yu wanted to lean in and kiss them off his cheeks, but he would be overstepping Yosuke's boundaries. Instead he wiped them off with the finger of the hand that was still on his face.

_ "You're not wrong, It's ok to have liked it...

_ No it isn't !" He cried. "I shouldn't like it- I shouldn't !

_ Why shouldn't you ?

_ Because I'm not-" He started to cry harder, the tears now flooding his face as he wimpered. "I'm not-..." He sobbed with an expression that screamed the fact that he didn't even believe his own words anymore. Yu pulled him into a hug, desperatly trying to ease him.

_ "You're not a freak or wrong... There's tons of people like you, you just like different things and it's totally ok... You wouldn't call _me_ a freak... would you..?" He prayed to Izanagi or whatever god he didn't slaughter at this point that Yosuke wasn't going to call him a freak, end their friendship right then and there and slam the door behind him.

_ "No !" Waves of relief washed upon Yu at his partner's claim. "No of course you're not a freak I..." Yosuke pulled back and stared right in Yu's eyes with a thoughtful expression. He then let his head down, bumped it in Yu's chest and mumbled. "Of course... of course I should've known..." He ended his sentence with a self-depricating laugh. "I'm such a loser." He caressed Yosuke's hair as he was trying to forget the excitement inside his stomach generated by the skin to skin contact.

_ "You're not a loser, you're my partner... and I..."

Yu wanted to scream, to scream how much he was wrong, scream how much he valued him as a comrade, how much he loved him as a friend and as a man, how much he held back for now almost two years to hold him, kiss him and more, how much he just wanted him to love himself. But even after accepting to be the ginea pig of his sexual experimentation, there was still a drilling feeling of fear of rejection tearing his heart apart.

He gritted his teeth. He could almost hear his own laughter in the back of his head.

_ "And you what ?" He laughed. "Even you can't deny how much of a fuck up I am... look at me sobbing after s-..." He chocked another laugh. "I can't even say it..."

The fear drilling inside met a wall, one it couldn't pierce through, it was affection, the one Yu wished to give Yosuke at this instant. He wasn't going to let himself be paralyzed while his partner is suffering, he refused to stand for that, even if he still felt the drill still trying to pierce through the wall.

_ "Y-you're not a fuck up- stop saying that..." He gently cupped Yosuke's face and lifted it up gently so they could look each other in the eyes. "You're just confused... it happens to everyone, it's totally valid, don't feel bad for a fault that doesn't even exist." Yosuke squinted his eyes.

_ "You're just saying that to play nice isn't it..?"

That was _it._ He wasn't going to stand for this, not after his partner started doubting his words. He meant them from the bottom of his heart, and he wasn't even going to let Yosuke himself doubt that.

_ "Yosuke, do you know why I accepted to do this with you ?" Yosuke shot him a questioning look. "It's because I want to help you, help you figure yourself out and feel better in your skin, to help you find yourself and like the amazing person you are..." The brunette opened his mouth to spoke but Yu countinued : "Not just that. I said yes because... because I knew this might the only time I could do this with you. The only time I could hold you like this, touch you like this, make you feel good... I wanted this to be a good memory for both of us, especially if nothing was going to come out of it." Yosuke looked confused, and Yu knew it was the moment to tell him the truth. He pushed back the drill one more time to be able to lay out his feelings for the world to see. "I didn't like doing this just because of the sex, I loved it because I was doing this with you. I held back. I held back so much because I didn't want to scare you, I wanted to hold your hand, I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to just scream how I felt so bad to you..." He took a deep breath. "Because even if you don't like yourself, I do. I love you. And even if you don't feel the same or hate me for it, all I want is for you to be happy and feel good about yourself."

He looked down, he could feel the drill again, starting to make him regret his words. But if that helped Yosuke feel better, it was worth it.

_ "Yu..." He felt hands on his cheeks pulling his face up, he was staring right at Yosuke's face, who was shedding tears again.

_ "I- I'm sorry if I-"

His sentence was cut by the feeling of lips on his, it took him a second to realize _Yosuke_ was kissing him. He hurried past his shock to kiss him back, putting one hand in his hair to pull him closer and one on his back. He felt warmth bloom in chest and tears forming in the corners of his eye. The brunette pulled back and Yu chased his lips unsuccesfully.

_ "Y-you're crying- are you ok ?" He sounded panicked, he maybe believed it was his fault. Well, he wasn't completely wrong.

_ "Don't worry I think those are happy tears." He smiled and leaned in with his partner meeting him halfway. He reminded himself that this was not a dream, something he remembered doing way before, when they were both about to do the act.

Yosuke let himself fall on his back, Yu following suit. He felt the brunette smile into the kiss, and the silver one realized that maybe it wasn't too much to hope for this round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Love always wins, even against self depracation. The ending is maybe a bit abrupt, this is a bit messy (no pun intended) with a bit of a weird flow, but i hope you enjoyed !


End file.
